Princesa Azul a domicilio
by KaoriD
Summary: Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, Shizuru aprenderá eso cuando conozca a Nat... Algo que empezó mal, ¿podría terminar bien? AU
1. No hay un héroe como tu

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.**

**Notas: **Si, un nuevo fanfiction de Mai Hime. Es un drama relativamente corto, me ha servido para despejarme un poco y aclarar ideas para continuar escribiendo.

* * *

**Princesa azul a domicilio.**

**Capítulo 1: No hay un héroe como tu**

La tarde de ese viernes estaba fresca y transcurría con total normalidad, después de mucho planificar y ajustar agendas, habían decidido salir a descargar tensiones de una semana agotadora. Las cinco amigas recorrían el centro comercial, haciendo tiempo para entrar al cine. Iban despreocupadas mirando aparadores, bromeando y riendo.

Se conocían desde la infancia gracias a que sus familias eran allegadas; pero ahora que se hacían mayores, como suele pasar, cada quien va tomando su propio camino. Sin embargo, planificaban encuentros de ese tipo y siempre estaban en contacto.

La mayor era Midori, aunque siempre mentía con respecto a su edad, estaba estudiando antropología y trabajaba dando prácticas a estudiantes de secundaría, a quienes obligaba a llamarla Midori-chan. Alta de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes, sin lugar a dudas era la positiva y animosa, quien a pesar de ser la mayor en edad, era un poco inmadura y torpe.

Akane por el contrario, era callada, atenta y responsable. Era considerada la "bebé" del grupo, apenas hacía unos meses que se había graduado de la secundaria y se disponía a elegir qué carrera estudiar, mientras tanto ocupaba su tiempo ayudando en el restaurante de sus padres. Irónicamente, era la única que tenía un novio, un chico que cursó estudios con ella, de nombre Kazuya, a quien le dice de cariño Kazu-kun.

Haruka por su parte, era una rubia testaruda, temperamental y algo autoritaria, pero detrás de esa pose dura, se ocultaba una chica de buen corazón, siempre dispuesta a defender a sus amigas incluso con los puños. Era de origen humilde pero gracias a varios negocios, su padre alcanzó fortuna. Ahora se encontraba aprendiendo de éste cómo convertirse en su sucesora, por ello decidió estudiar administración de empresas.

Siempre presente en la vida de Haruka, estaba Yukino, una chica muy inteligente aunque algo introvertida. Era bajita, de aspecto delicado y cabello corto, no podía ocultar su gran afecto por la rubia. Actualmente, se encontraba estudiando Ingeniería en Telecomunicaciones, era la nerd por excelencia.

Finalmente, estaba Shizuru, la "archirival" de Haruka (nombrada así por ésta última), estudiaba publicidad y mercadeo. En apariencia, despreocupada y distraída, de carácter jovial y bromista (sobretodo a la hora de molestar a la rubia). Castaña esbelta de ojos como rubíes, siempre con una lista de admiradores interminable. Sus amigas sabían que el carácter especial de la chica le impedía crear lazos fuertes con la gente, era como si siempre interpusiera una pared entre ella y los demás. Habían perdido la cuenta de los chicos que se le habían declarado y habían sido, cortésmente, rechazados. Incluso, sospechaban que había hecho lo propio con alguna que otra chica, aunque ninguna se atreviese a preguntar.

Cuando se cansaron de caminar, se detuvieron en un café para poder conversar más tranquilamente. Mientras se ponían al día con sus vidas vieron estacionarse una moto, lo que les llamó la atención fue el chico que descendió de esta y se disponía a entregar un paquete en alguna oficina del edificio que quedaba cruzando la calle. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero gruesa con el logo de la empresa repartidora, unos jeans algo gastados y zapatos deportivos.

-¿Ya vieron a ese chico? –señalaba Midori, emocionada.

-Que guapo es –apuntaba Akane.

-¿Qué diría "Kazu-kun" si te escuchara? –dijo en tono burlón.

-No seas mala Haruka –regañaba Shizuru defendiendo a la más joven.

-Pero ya que lo mencionas, no está mal. –todas miraron sorprendidas a la rubia, quien toda la vida ha afirmado que los chicos son "sólo una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo".

-Lástima que lleve gorra, no deja ver más allá de su semblante serio. –hablaba tímidamente Yukino que, segundos antes, pareció incomodarse ante el comentario de Haruka.

-Pero pude ver sus ojos verdes y profundos, podrían derrumbar muros de así desearlo. –explicaba Midori gesticulando exageradamente.

Siguieron comentando sobre el chico guapo, sólo Shizuru parecía más interesada en el té que sostenía entre sus manos que en la charla.

Al salir del edificio, el repartidor lanzó una rápida mirada al grupo de chicas, que desde la otra acera se encontraban cuchicheando, riendo y apuntando con el dedo hacia donde se encontraba, pero su mirada se detuvo en ella… en esa castaña de expresión relajada que saboreaba su bebida, era la única que no parecía una púber en mitad de un concierto del grupo de moda. Durante unos pocos segundos sus miradas coincidieron, pero rápidamente el chico subió a su moto y se fue calle arriba.

-_Esos ojos, me recuerdan a alguien. _–pensó Shizuru.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¿Por qué todos tienen que preferir a Shizuru? –gritaba Midori, mientras las demás reían y bromeaban a la castaña, quien seguía sorbiendo su té tranquilamente.

El itinerario continuó sin mayores acontecimientos, la película les resultó divertida y salieron comentándola. Luego, se pasaron por el restaurante de la familia de Akane donde cenaron alegremente. Culminada la velada, las cinco amigas se despidieron, prometiéndose repetir su encuentro en otra ocasión.

Minutos más tarde, Shizuru iba caminando hacia su apartamento cuando ocurrió algo inesperado. Un conductor ebrio de cambió de carril obligando al auto que venía en sentido contrario hacer una maniobra que lo sacó del camino. La castaña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue cegada por dos luces que se aproximaban a ella a toda velocidad, de pronto sintió unos brazos que la agarraban fuertemente y la empujaban haciéndole perder el equilibrio, salvándola de quedar aplastada entre la pared y el auto que chocó contra esta.

Por el impulso, ambos cuerpos rodaron por el pavimento. Durante unos minutos nadie se movió. Se escucharon los gritos, las bocinas de los demás autos, la gente acercándose al vehículo que chocó para certificar que el conductor se encontrase bien. Nadie más se percató de la acción heroica que acababa de llevarse a cabo.

Lentamente, la castaña se fue incorporando, también tenía que verificar que su salvador estuviese bien. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando notó a su lado, aún abrazado a ella, al repartidor que habían visto por la tarde.

-Di-disculpa, ¿estás bien? –se apresuraba la castaña, aún nerviosa.

-Si, eso creo ¿y tu? –habló el chico.

-Creo que si… gracias a ti, estoy bien. –éste sonrió tímidamente.

-Que bueno, llegué justo a tiempo, espero que la policía capture al que causó todo este desastre.

-Yo espero que el otro chofer se encuentre bien… ¡tu rodilla, está sangrando!

-Auch, no me había fijado, pero es sólo un raspón, no pasa nada.

-Ven conmigo, mi casa está cerca, te curaré.

-No-no es necesario.

-Insisto, te debo la vida, es justo que te ayude ahora.

-Bu-bueno, está bien.

-Perfecto, sólo falta algo para poder irnos.

-¿Qué será?

-Que me sueltes y nos levantemos. –dijo con una risita.

-El chico enrojeció hasta las orejas al darse cuenta que aún mantenía el amarre a la cintura de la castaña y estaban recostados en el frío suelo.

Al final se levantaron, el repartidor con un poco de esfuerzo ayudado por la castaña. Fue cuando ésta notó que el chico era un poco más bajo que ella.

-Por acá está mi moto. –señalando.

-¿Iremos ahí? –dijo no muy convencida la castaña.

-Claro, no esperarás que la deje aquí. –dijo restándole importancia.

-Es cierto, vamos. –llenándose de valor, subió al vehículo, después del chico que condujo siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba la castaña que iba abrazada suavemente a su cintura.

-_Que delgado es, siento como si abrazara a una chica._-pensó Shizuru, poco antes de llegar a su destino. –es aquí, vamos.

Subieron al apartamento y dejó esperando al muchacho en la sala mientras ella iba a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Él se quedó admirando el lugar, no era demasiado grande pero tampoco pequeño, tenía las medidas exactas para vivir cómodamente una, máximo dos personas. Estaba decorado de forma sencilla pero derrochaba buen gusto, las paredes tenían un suave tono lila y algunos cuadros con paisajes las adornaban. No habían demasiados muebles, aparentemente esta chica era muy tradicionalista.

-Y bien, ¿qué se siente ser un héroe? –dijo entrando a la habitación trayendo en sus manos una cajita, de la cual sacó algunas gasas y un frasco con un líquido.

-No… no soy ningún héroe, de hecho yo no…

-Nada de falsa modestia, de no ser por ti habría sido aplastada por ese auto. Eres un chico extraordinario. –decía sinceramente, causando un ligero cambio de color en el rostro de su salvador.

-Verás, es que… estás algo confundida... –decía intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Interrumpiéndolo -Yo soy…

-Shizuru…lo…se –casi al instante, al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica, supo que había cometido un error.

-¿Ara? Además de salvar "damiselas en peligro", ¿también eres adivino? –le miraba fijamente.

-Este yo… es que... –comenzaba a sudar frío.

-No eres uno de esos acosadores psicópatas, ¿cierto? –mirándolo seriamente.

-Oh no no, soy muy decente. –nervioso.

_-Que lindo, parece un lobo feroz, pero es un cachorrito asustado _–pensó, para luego reír de buena gana, lo que hizo relajar un poco al muchacho. -Muy bien chico decente, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre? –ante esa mirada profunda y ese suave acento de Kyoto que anestesiaba los sentidos, no había manera en que pudiese ordenar sus ideas.

-Na-Nat… -respirando profundo -mis amigos me dicen Nat. –concluyó.

-Bueno Nat, siéntate acá para poder curarte –le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera.

Nat obedeció y se sentó frente a la sonriente chica.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Más notas: **Un agradecimiento especial a mi buena amiga **Mel**, quien me ayudó a ponerle título a esta historia :)

Un poco lento al inicio, en este fanfic quise ser un poco más descriptiva, pero les prometo que será más fluido en los siguientes capítulos.

El título, como muchos notarán, toma su nombre de la canción de Mariah Carey XD

Quise que las cosas fuesen algo diferentes entre la parejita protagónica, ya lo verán *emocionada* Espero sigan esta historia y dejen sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi.


	2. Mentiras que parecen ciertas

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.**

**

* * *

**

**Princesa azul a domicilio.**

**Capítulo 2: Mentiras que parecen ciertas**

Mientras Shizuru humedecía un par de gasas con el líquido, la cabeza de Nat era un torbellino de ideas, aún no caía en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿_Qué estoy haciendo?, debo decirle la verdad, ahora que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, bien eso haré_… Shizuru, sabes yo… ¡AAAAAY! pica, pica, pica,… -Nat daba grititos y agitaba su mano echándose aire en la herida, mientras Shizuru le ponía antiséptico.

-Ara ara, pero que cobarde, gritas como niña. –reía la castaña ante la expresión llorosa del chico.

-Pero, pica mucho. –aún con lágrimas en los ojos y haciendo pucheros.

-_ De verdad que es un cachorrito asustado…_ Ya ya, no pasa nada –en un gesto maternal. -Y no, no lo soples porque puedes infectar la herida. –dijo al ver las intenciones del chico. -Espera aquí, iré a preparar un té, al volver, me hablarás de ti.

Mientras la chica se iba a la cocina, Nat se aproximó al balcón buscando desesperadamente su celular, al encontrarlo, marcó y rogó al cielo que le contestaran.

_-Diga –_una voz femenina y algo adormilada respondía.

_-Hey, soy yo, necesito tu ayuda, no creerás lo que me acaba de pasar._

_-¿Por qué estás susurrando?_

_-Porque no quiero que ella me escuche._

_-¿Ella? Ajá, así que te decidiste a dejar el celibato, ¡te felicito!_

_-Hija de… luego recuérdame que te golpee, ahora estoy en su casa._

_-¿La casa de quién? _

_-De Shizuru._

_-¡Ajá! Me sorprendes, muy bien, al fin tomaste valor de hablarle, me alegro por ti. ¿Pero tan rápido te invitó a su casa? No me digas que ahora se pone algo "más cómodo"… ya se, llamaste porque quieres que te explique lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?  
_

-¡NAO! –luego de alzar la voz, se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Nat dijiste algo? –preguntaba Shizuru desde la cocina.

-No-no, debe haber sido la TV de algún vecino jeje, tú sigue preparando el té.

_-No vuelvas a decir otra estupidez así, tengo poco tiempo y necesito un consejo. Hubo un accidente y la salvé, pero ahora…ahora ella cree algo que no es y no se qué hacer, si decirle la verdad o seguir con la farsa._

_-¿Qué farsa?_

_- Ella… cree que soy chico._

_-¡¿Qué? Natsuki, te informo que para ello te hace falta una cosa y te sobran otras dos._

_-¡Claro que lo se imbécil! pero aún estoy algo mal de la garganta, tengo puesto mi uniforme de trabajo y llevo la gorra con el cabello recogido._

_-Pues dile la verdad, que eres una chica, que te gusta mucho, que la miras siempre en la universidad y que la sigues a todos lados pero nunca te atreves a hablarle... espera, eso último no o pensarás que eres una acosadora._

_-De verdad que eres… -_intentando contener la rabia.

_-Acabas de salvarle la vida ¿no? No le importará, debes ser en este momento como su ángel guardián, su salvador, su Jesucristo superstar, su Jackie Chan,… mmm aunque, ¿sabes qué? tal vez no esté tan mal eso de que piense que eres chico._

_-¿Ah no?_

_-No, es más, podría resultar muy bueno, te explico…_

Mientras, en la cocina, Shizuru terminaba de servir el té y estaba buscando algunas galletas en la despensa. Cuando tuvo todo preparado, lo subió a una bandeja y salió a la sala. Nat regresaba del balcón y se sentaba frente a la mesita de centro. Entonces la velada fue más relajada, disfrutaron de un delicioso té verde con hojas de menta acompañado con galletas de avena y pasitas.

-Y bien, Nat. ¿Me dirás cómo supiste mi nombre? –el chico casi se atraganta con una galleta.

-Bu-bueno, verás, me lo dijo mi hermana… _más te vale Nao que tu plan de resultado_. –pensó.

-¿Tu hermana? –por un momento su rostro reflejó sorpresa y algo más, pero enseguida volvió a su pose de siempre.

-Si, ella va a la misma universidad que tú. Seguramente ni sabes quién es, pero todo el mundo te conoce en ese lugar. Alguna vez cuando recogía a mi hermana me dijo quien eras y esta tarde te reconocí en aquél café, luego iba saliendo de entregar el último pedido del día y vi como el auto iba directo a ti, corrí lo más rápido que pude y te aparté.

-Gracias por eso. Nat… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro, dime.

-Tu hermana… ¿tiene los ojos iguales a los tuyos, el cabello largo y oscuro?

-Eh...si. _¿Podría ser que me haya visto en la universidad?-_pensaba Nat.

-_Tiene que ser ella_. –pensaba Shizuru.

–Nat, ¿podrías presentármela? –dijo tratando de no parecer ansiosa.

-¿Eh?...Pues, verás… por nuestros horarios es difícil que coincidamos. Pero le diré que se acerque a ti en la universidad, ¿te parece?

-Si… eso… estaría bien. –ambas sintieron sus corazones acelerarse, aunque por distintos motivos.

Al terminar el té y las galletas, Shizuru acompañó a Nat hasta el estacionamiento y se despidieron cordialmente.

El lunes a media mañana, dos chicas caminaban por el campus de la universidad, esperando encontrarse. Shizuru por un lado parecía ansiosa y algo emocionada, sin embargo, lo disimulaba con su máscara de perfección y expresión serena. Por otro lado, una hermosa morena de ojos verdes, caminaba de un lado al otro visiblemente angustiada.

-Nat, ¿podrías estarte quieta? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento Mai, no puedo controlarlo y por favor ya no me llames así en público. No se por qué le hice caso a Nao, Shizuru me odiará si descubre la verdad.

-Mmm bueno, Natsuki, estoy de acuerdo en que eres una tarada por seguir los consejos de la araña, pero ya está hecho. Irás a encontrarte con Shizuru y le dejarás conocer a la verdadera tu.

-Pero ¿y si no le gustan las chicas?

-Según me contaste, ya se había fijado en ti antes. Quizá también le intereses. –Esas palabras la animaron un poco. -Se de buena fuente que la han pretendido chicas anteriormente. –A Natsuki le brillaron los ojos. -Aunque… las ha rechazado a todas. –dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón, pero al ver la tonalidad verdosa que iba adquiriendo el rostro de su amiga, se apresuró a decir –pero también ha hecho lo mismo con los chicos, pienso que sólo espera por la persona indicada y esa podrías ser tu Natsuki. Así que ve y ¡háblale!

-¡Si! Eso haré. –intentó moverse pero las piernas no le respondían. Hasta que recibió un empujón de su amiga.

Al otro lado del campus. Se encontraba la castaña en una solitaria banca, solía sentarse ahí cuando deseaba tener un poco de paz. Estaba muy bien ubicada porque era difícil que la vieran pero ella tenía una vista casi panorámica del lugar.

-_Bien, acá esperaré y si aparece, saldré casualmente y le hablaré… No no no, dejaré que ella me hable, en eso quedamos Nat y yo, que su hermana me hablaría. _–pensaba.

Pasaron unos minutos. Shizuru admiraba el paisaje, un poco desilusionada ya que iba terminando su descanso y no había podido encontrarse con la morena de ojos verdes. Cuando el sonido de una rama quebrándose la sobresaltó.

-Lo-lo siento si te asusté. Imaginé que podrías estar aquí. – ¿estaba soñando acaso? La morena estaba ahí, frente a ella.

Shizuru no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Solamente sonrió y la invitó a sentarse a su lado con un gesto de su mano.

-_Me pregunto, cómo apareció sin que la notara y cómo supo que estaría aquí_. Ara ara, Natsuki me asustó mucho, ese es tu nombre ¿cierto? Me lo dijo tu hermano.

-Eh… si, y tu eres Shizuru.

-Si, pero eso ya lo sabías desde antes, eh, ustedes dos se parecen mucho. –notó un suave tono rojo cubriendo las mejillas de la chica y no pudo más que sonreír.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos instantes, cada una esperaba que la otra hablase primero.

-Verás yo… -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón, habla tú –volvieron a decir al unísono.

-No, tú primero –Otra vez a coro. Luego de eso rieron de buena gana por lo cliché de la situación y el ambiente se relajó un poco.

-Le estoy muy agradecida a tu hermano, por salvarme anoche. –Habló finalmente la castaña -Seguramente él te contó, debes estar muy orgullosa de tener un hermano tan valiente y guapo. –_Ara, ¿lo llamé guapo? _–pensó la castaña.

– _¿Guapo, cree que soy guapo? _–el cerebro de Natsuki disminuyó notablemente sus funciones por algunos segundos. –_Espera, cree que mi supuesto hermano es guapo. _–y por otros segundos su rostro se ensombreció.

-Verás, quería hacerle un regalo por ese acto tan heroico y desinteresado. Por eso, me gustaría saber qué podría ser. Tú que lo conoces, puedes darme ideas ¿no?

-_¡Rayos! Debí imaginar algo así, sólo quería hablarme para esto. –_mientras un par de lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

- Pensaba que Natsuki podría acompañarme mañana al centro comercial…Natsuki ¿te pasa algo? –miraba la castaña, un poco asustada.

-_¡Si! ¡te gusta mi hermano y no yo! Bueno, al final de cuentas te gusto yo, pero como ¡chico!…_No, pasa nada jeje, algo me entró en los ojos, claro que te puedo ayudar. –Mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa –_tengo que hacer que se fije en mi, es eso o tendré que plantearme lo del cambio de sexo _–un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Bueno Nat-su-ki, nos vemos mañana a las seis de la tarde en el centro comercial del centro, así me ayudarás a elegir el regalo.– dijo guiñándole un ojo, luego se levantó y se despidió de la morena_. _

En la banca, aún sentada se quedó una pensativa Natsuki.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**Notas**: Hola, continuando con esta historia… Debo confesar que inicialmente la pensé como oneshot, porque en si se desarrolla bastante rápido. Pero me inspiré a teclear y salió algo más larga así que la dividí. En este fic quise romper varias reglas por decirle así, es que por el carácter retraído de Natsuki, siempre es Shizuru la que toma la iniciativa. Quise darle un poquito de ventaja a la chica de Kyoto, se nota que es mi preferida? Jajaja

Un saludo y gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir leyéndolos.

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Amane19: hola, mil gracias por ser la primera en comentar esta historia. También gracias por ser lectora fiel jeje. En este capítulo se explica que si, se conocían "de vista".

Natzuki-Rukia: muchas gracias por leerme.

Natshiro: gracias, siempre es lindo saber que gusta lo que escribo.


	3. No es una cita, pero lo parece

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.**

**

* * *

**

**Princesa azul a domicilio.**

**Capítulo 3: No es una cita, pero lo parece**

Las cuatro en punto, marcaba el reloj en la pared de una habitación que daba la impresión de haber sido escenario de una gran batalla. Sentada en la silla frente al escritorio, con los pies sobre el mueble, estaba una pelirroja esbozando una irónica sonrisa y jugando con su celular. Del otro lado, recostada en la cama, estaba otra pelirroja que en contraste tenía una expresión un tanto seria.

Por el lugar volaban camisas, lencería, pantalones, lencería, zapatos, más lencería, bufandas y demás accesorios que terminaban reposando en el suelo, sobre los muebles y sobre ellas mismas. Mientras veían esa lluvia de objetos, Mai decidió hablar.

-Natsuki, ya en serio, me preocupas. –decía mientras se quitaba de la cabeza el octavo brasier que le lanzaba la morena.

-Lo siento Mai, es que no se qué ponerme y además estoy tan nerviosa.

-Tengo que conquistar a Shizuru siendo yo, no puede ser que le guste como chico.

-Tranquila Natsuki, no creo que le guste "tu hermano" –haciendo el gesto de comillas -ella simplemente, siente mucha gratitud porque cree que él la salvó.

-Quizá no le guste ninguno de los dos y sólo te hable por compromiso. –puntualizaba la otra pelirroja.

-¡NAO! –gritó Mai.

-¿Qué dije? Es una posibilidad. –haciendo una mueca y volviendo a jugar con su celular.

-Es cierto Mai, también existe esa posibilidad. –suspiraba resignada.

-Pues nada, no hay forma que podamos saberlo hasta que no hables con Shizuru, así que termina de elegir lo que te pondrás y cálmate.

-Ara ara, Natsuki está nerviosa porque tiene una cita. –decía la pelirroja desde el escritorio, imitando (no muy bien) el acento de Kyoto.

-¡NAO! –gritó la morena.

-Bueno bueno, sólo intento quitarle un poco de tensión al ambiente.

-No lo estás logrando –apuntaba Mai.

-Está bien, lo siento, que sensibles están. –volviendo a su celular.

-Además, ni siquiera es una cita. –decía Natsuki, volviendo a meterse de cabeza en el closet.

-Menos mal que no es una cita, cómo estarías si lo fuera. –decía ahora Nao, girando en su dedo índice unas bragas.

-¡Hey! ¡Dame eso! –gritaba Natsuki.

-Quítamela si puedes. –empezaron a correr por toda la habitación, Mai las miraba divertida.

Hora y media después de golpear a Nao y de mucho buscar, Natsuki dio con la combinación perfecta. Unos jeans azul marino, blusa blanca sin mangas y cuello con corte en V, chaqueta negra y zapatos casuales. Usó por primera vez el perfume que le había regalado su madre para su cumpleaños y escogió sus mejores piezas de lencería, porque se sentía más segura usándolas, no porque esperara que pasara "algo" pues ella tenía muy claro que sólo era una salida entre conocidas.

A las seis menos diez, se encontraba esperando en la entrada del centro comercial, decidió sentarse en una banca antes de tener que pagar las reparaciones del piso, porque cuando se encontraba nerviosa le daba por caminar de un lado al otro.

Y a las seis, apareció puntual, fue como ver un ángel. A lo lejos, una luz brillante la envolvía (aunque pudo deberse a que estaba atardeciendo y la luz era más intensa en ese momento). Al ubicar a la morena, la hermosa castaña le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella. Llevaba un vestido casual con finos estampados lila y blanco, era algo conservador pero esa chica podría ponerse cualquier trapo y aún así se vería resplandeciente.

-¿Natsuki tiene mucho esperando?

-No, para nada, acabo de llegar. Si me permites que lo diga, creo que estás muy hermosa –un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la morena.

-Ara ara, que galante. –sonreía la castaña, luego entrelazaba su brazo al de la morena y la llevaba a recorrer tiendas como las mejores amigas. El sólo contacto de su piel con la suya le produjo mil sensaciones, su rostro parecía como si se hubiese quemado bajo el sol, sólo podía dejarse llevar.

Recorrieron el centro comercial sin entrar a ninguna tienda en especial, Natsuki compró unos helados y siguieron caminando. Shizuru era más que juguetona, le daba a probar de su helado a la morena y la conversación era bastante agradable. Para ese momento Natsuki se sentía en los campos Elíseos.

-_Creo que si fuese una cita, no lo estaría pasando tan bien, Shizuru es tal cual me la imaginaba, puede que incluso sea mejor es divertida, dulce e inteligente _–pensaba la morena, mientras entraban a una tienda de accesorios para deportistas.

Al parecer, la castaña recordó el motivo por el cual quedó con la morena.

-Pensé que a tu hermano le gustarían estos guantes –dijo, señalando en el aparador de la tienda, un par de guantes de cuero para motorizados. A Natsuki se le iluminó el rostro, siempre había querido unos así, pero al ver el precio se sobresaltó.

-Son hermosos –decía embelesada. –pero creo que son demasiado, mi hermano no podría aceptar un regalo así.

-Tonterías, una vida vale mucho más que ese par de guantes Natsuki. ¿No lo crees?

-Este, pues si, pero…

-Pero nada, quiero hacerle ese regalo a Nat. –pidiéndole al vendedor ver los guantes, ambas los examinaron y la morena les dio el visto bueno.

La castaña pagó y salieron de la tienda conversando alegremente.

-Natsuki, necesito ver a tu hermano para entregarle el regalo.

-Mmm… ¿segura? Yo podría dárselo de tu parte.

-No, prefiero hacerlo yo misma. Dile que pase por mi apartamento mañana a las nueve menos diez de la mañana, lo veré antes de irme a la universidad.

-Bien, como quieras, seguro amará el regalo _¡Rayos! mañana tengo clases temprano, tendré que volar. Bueno, no será la gran diferencia, siempre llego tarde._

-Ahora quiero que Natsuki me acompañe, el helado me dio un poco de sed. –dijo sonriente.

Natsuki asintió y se fueron nuevamente con los brazos entrelazados a tomar algo, la charla se extendió un par de horas más.

-He pasado una tarde maravillosa, gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer, yo también la he pasado genial. –sonreía Natsuki.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya. –la castaña se preparaba para irse.

-_Valor Natsuki, tu puedes_ –se animaba – ¿Te-te gustaría salir conmigo? –soltó de repente. –Otro día… para hacer cosas… no se…

-¿Natsuki me pide otra cita? –miraba algo emocionada.

-Claro, sino quie… ¿otra cita? –preguntó confundida.

-Acepto –soltó una risita, y luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Esto fue una cita? –desconcertada, la emoción casi la hace caerse de espaldas.

Tal como habían quedado, a la mañana siguiente, fue en su moto enfundada en una chaqueta de cuero e indumentaria masculina a encontrarse con la chica de Kyoto. Ésta le entregó el regalo, pero no conversaron mucho, se ofreció a llevarla a la universidad pero la castaña se negó cortésmente.

Para Natsuki los días siguientes fueron, por un lado, maravillosos pues pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Shizuru, sin embargo, también le resultaba estresante. Tenía que hacer doble papel frente a la castaña y aún era un misterio, para ella, saber si le gustaba más como chico o como chica.

Conversaban por horas, paseaban por la ciudad, se encontraban en la universidad en cada espacio libre, merendaban y almorzaban juntas. Nao bromeaba diciendo que parecían una el apéndice de la otra. Cuando hacía el papel de Nat, de vez en cuando paseaban en moto. Trataba de ser un poco cortante y hablar poco, pero esto le daba la sensación de que sólo aumentaba el interés de la bella chica de ojos carmesí. "Mujeres" pensaba Natsuki.

-Vamos _Bubuzuke_ –la rubia la llamaba así desde el segundo grado –me dirás ¿por qué estás tan feliz últimamente o tendré que sacártelo a golpes?

-Ara ara, Haruka siempre tan dulce. Sólo te diré que apareció alguien especial para mí.

-¡¿Eeeeeeehhhhh? –todos los demás estudiantes en la cafetería voltearon a mirar a las chicas.

-Haruka es tan sutil y discreta siempre. –suspiraba la castaña mientras se disculpaba con la gente.

La rubia casi muere de la impresión, las palabras "alguien especial para mi" salieron de boca de Shizuru, definitivamente el 2012 estaba cerca.

-Bueno y ¿quién es la persona afortunada? –preguntó curiosa.

-Mmmm eso será un secreto hasta estar segura de que siente lo mismo que yo –dijo dando otro sorbo a su té.

-Está bien, pero más te vale _Bubuzuke _darme la noticia a mi primero.

-Así lo haré –dijo sonriendo sincera.

_-Después de todo no es normal verte así de feliz, me alegra de verdad _–pensó la rubia que a fin de cuentas quería mucho a Shizuru, más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir nunca, para el resto del mundo ella es y será su archirival.

Esa tarde, Natsuki y Shizuru salieron a pasear juntas. Caminando por el parque, súbitamente la morena tomó de la mano a su acompañante, ésta sólo sonrió y se pegó más al cuerpo de la morena. Iba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer frío, así que la belleza de Kyoto invitó a Natsuki a tomar un té en su apartamento antes de irse a casa. La chica accedió gustosa, comieron galletas y bebieron un exquisito té mandarín, así siguieron conversando sin fijarse en la hora.

-Natsuki, creo que ya es muy tarde.

-Si, lo siento, ya me voy –decía un poco apenada.

-No, en realidad preferiría que te quedaras, no sería prudente dejarte ir a esta hora. A eso me refería. –la morena suspiró aliviada.

Después de un rato, Natsuki salió al balcón y se apoyó en la baranda de seguridad, miraba las luces de la ciudad, cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Shizuru arrimándose al suyo, le abrazaba por la espalda. La morena lejos de apenarse se giró, para quedar frente a ella. Entonces lo hizo… Natsuki se atrevió a eliminar la distancia entre ellas y reclamar esos labios para si, la belleza de Kyoto le recibió gustosa.

Siguieron besándose mientras volvían dentro, durante la travesía por la sala y en la expedición a oscuras por el cuarto de la castaña. En ese momento, las palabras no importaron más, quisieron dejar hablar a sus cuerpos que por tanto tiempo habían querido sentirse sin ningún reparo.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**Notas:**

Auguro que se viene una noche muy movida XD

Les confieso que este capítulo fue el último que terminé. Es decir, escribí el 1, 2, 4, … y este lo pospuse hasta el final, no sabía cómo debía ser la primera cita de las chicas, pero creo que salió decente XD ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Este es el punto medio de la historia, en el capítulo que sigue se vendrán la pasión y el drama jaja. Gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentarios.

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Garrita salvatrucha: Creo que les fue bien jeje, gracias por comentar.

Natsuru: Gracias por el apoyo, si es que ya le toca a Natsuki pelear por la castaña.

Amane19: A mi tampoco me gustan los malentendidos, este durará poco.

Ascoeur: Tibio tibio casi caliente XD no me tardé mucho :)

Ian.23: Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Y que bueno que les gusten las diferencias en este fic. Saludos!


	4. Después de un buen gusto…

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.**

**

* * *

**

**Princesa azul a domicilio.**

**Capítulo 4: Después de un buen gusto…**

Habían logrado, entre besos y caricias, abrirse paso hasta caer en la cama. En la posición en que se encontraba la morena, no pudo sino tragar saliva, tenía los pechos de Shizuru prácticamente a un palmo de su nariz y que rico aroma desprendía el cuerpo de la castaña. Natsuki levantó la mirada, para ver a Shizuru con gesto suplicante, entonces la castaña se separó un poco de ella para sacarse la blusa, con eso claramente le concedía su aprobación para continuar.

La morena comenzó a besarla despacito, queriendo disfrutar del contacto de sus labios con la piel suave de esa chica como tantas veces imaginó que hacía. Shizuru se dejaba besar y acariciar, buscando tener el cuerpo de la morena más cerca del suyo. Así estuvieron toda la noche, sintiéndose la una a la otra, amándose y entregándose todo lo que por tanto tiempo sólo podían darse en sueños.

Y llegó la mañana, afuera se sentía el ruido de un mundo que empezaba la jornada, mientras ellas apenas si habían dormido un par de horas. La morena de forma perezosa abrió un ojo y luego el otro. Giró y ahí estaba al otro lado de la cama, la imagen más bonita del mundo, esa chica semi cubierta con las sábanas que escondían lo justo. Se dedicó a admirarla, con el deseo de despertarla llenándola de besos y caricias… y por qué no, con ganas de repetir lo de hacía apenas unas horas.

Entonces, Shizuru abrió los ojos lentamente regalándole una dulce sonrisa aderezada con una mirada lasciva al ver su torso desnudo. La morena se sonrojó, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más, porque sintió como el cuerpo de la castaña hacía peso sobre el suyo. Parecía que le hubiese leído la mente y sonriendo internamente se dejaba poseer.

Continuaron amándose durante el resto de la mañana, hasta que sus cuerpos exhaustos reposaban abrazados en la cama.

-¿Natsuki está feliz? –preguntaba abrazándose más a la chica.

-¿Es broma? Siento que estoy en el paraíso.

-Natsuki no sabe cuántas veces me imaginé estando así con ella. –ante esta confesión la morena abrió mucho los ojos.

-Shizuru, ¿eso es cierto? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la castaña la miró enternecida. –Yo pensaba que te gustaba Nat.

-¿Ara? Por tu hermano siento mucha gratitud, pero sólo lo veo como un buen amigo y nunca le he dado motivos para pensar otra cosa.

-_Ahora que lo dices, es verdad _–pensaba Natsuki, con ganas de auto zapearse. Había sido una tonta al pensar que a Shizuru le gustaba como chico.

-Yo soñaba con Natsuki desde la primera vez que la vi en la universidad, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme, salías huyendo. Llegué a pensar que no te agradaba, aún así, esperaba que un día pudiésemos hablar.

-No-no era así, de haberlo sabido antes yo… _no habría esperado hasta lo del accidente para hablarte y no tendría que fingir que tengo un hermano_. –no habría huido de ti esas veces.

Las chicas volvieron a besarse una y otra y otra vez. Entonces, Natsuki se apartó mirando fijamente a la castaña.

-Shizuru… yo te… -pero fue interrumpida por un sonido proveniente de su estómago, luego de eso, experimentó una de sus ya acostumbradas subidas de color.

-Ara ara, creo que mejor vamos a comer algo o Natsuki no aguantará el siguiente round. –estas palabras ruborizaron aún más a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Shizuru… siempre dice cosas para avergonzarme. –haciendo pucheros.

-_Ese gesto _–pensó la castaña, pero luego sonrió tiernamente y la besó. -Podemos desayunar en el restaurante de la familia de mi amiga Akane, ahí también trabaja tu amiga Mai, ¿no? –Shizuru sonreía bastante animada.

-Si, así es. Me parece bien, vamos. -Luego ésta levantó para comenzar a vestirse, mientras era admiraba en todo su esplendor por su amante.

-Perfecto entonces. –Natsuki sonrió ampliamente y Shizuru le devolvió la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto nunca, pero dicha sonrisa súbitamente desapareció, la morena se asustó al ver el semblante serio de su amante y su mirada estaba clavada en ella.

-Natsuki, ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? –preguntó señalando a su rodilla derecha.

-Yo… es que… mira, Shizuru… _ya no puedo mentirle más…_ déjame explicarte ¿si?

-No puede ser… -la castaña palideció, pero no más que la chica que tenía enfrente. –Natsuki… ¿O debo decirte Nat?... Debes haberte divertido mucho con tu juego.

La morena estaba asustada.

-No, no ha sido así, por favor Shizuru déjame explicarte.

-Habla, te escucho. –lo dijo de una forma que helaba la sangre.

Natsuki, aún a medio vestir, se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a contarle a Shizuru toda la verdad, desde que la vio en la universidad por primera vez, cómo la seguía a todas partes, lo mucho que se interesaba por saber y conocer más de ella, hasta el día del accidente cuando la salvó, le habló de la llamada que le hizo a Nao y de lo angustiada que estaba de que le gustase como chico y no como ella misma. Shizuru la escuchaba atenta, mirándola fijamente con rostro inexpresivo.

-Y esa es toda la verdad, tienes que creerme, nunca quise hacerte daño. Sólo deseaba tanto estar contigo, porque yo te…–La expresión de Shizuru no cambió.

-Termina de vestirte y vete. –fueron las palabras que salieron de esos labios que hasta no hace mucho la besaban con pasión.

-Shizuru no… yo… por favor… entiende…-suplicaba en vano.

-Déjame sola, no me llames ni vuelvas a acercarte a mi –fue lo último que dijo antes de envolverse en la sábana y salir de la habitación rumbo al cuarto de baño.

La morena se vistió y salió del apartamento, se fue corriendo hacia el único lugar donde podría desahogarse, con la única persona en el mundo que la podría consolar.

Cuando recibió la llamada sintió pánico al escuchar la voz de Shizuru, en todos los años que tenía de conocerla jamás algo la había perturbado lo suficiente como para ponerse en ese estado. La rubia salió de su mansión rápidamente.

Al llegar al apartamento de su amiga, pudo ver un cuadro que nunca imaginó. Shizuru se encontraba en un rincón acurrucada, abrazando sus rodillas y cubierta sólo por una sábana. El corazón de la dura Haruka se arrugó al ver a su "archirival" consumida por el dolor. Lentamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sólo ahí Shizuru pudo llorar como nunca antes.

Estuvieron así mucho rato, hasta que la castaña sintió que se le habían agotado las lágrimas. Entonces, la rubia la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la llevó hasta el baño, Shizuru era como una muñeca sin voluntad. Después de estar metida en la bañera unos quince minutos, Haruka la ayudó a salir y vestirse, luego la condujo hasta a su habitación pero la castaña se detuvo apartando a su amiga.

Se acercó a la cama y empezó a quitar las sábanas, después tranquilamente salió y las arrojó a la basura. Cuando entró nuevamente al apartamento, la rubia se encontraba sentada frente a la mesita de centro con dos tazas de té.

-Muy bien, ahora si, podrías explicarme ¿qué rayos te sucede _Bubuzuke_? –la mirada de la rubia era de sincera preocupación.

-¿Haruka conoce la teoría del _Big_ _Bang_? –Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica, continuó hablando –una gran explosión que se dice dio origen al universo. Es lo que los científicos conocen como el génesis, origen y evolución de todo. Una destrucción que significó un comienzo. –Ahora la cara de la rubia pasaba del desconcierto al terror, Shizuru estaba divagando.

-_Bubuzuke_, ¿te sientes bien?

-No Haruka, evidentemente, no me siento bien. –entonces, se sentó frente a la rubia. Estuvieron en total silencio, sólo vaciando el contenido de sus tazas.

No muy lejos de ahí, Natsuki llegaba casi sin aliento a la entrada de una casa, ignorando al akita negro que salía a recibirla, empezó a tocar la puerta desesperadamente.

-Voy, voy, por qué tanto escándalo… Natsuki hija mía, ¿qué tienes? –al acercarse, la morena se le lanzó encima llorando. Lloró en los brazos de su madre hasta quedarse dormida en el sofá.

Cuatro horas después la despertó el aroma que provenía de la cocina, perezosamente se levantó y sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Minutos más tarde apareció su madre sosteniendo una bandeja con un tazón lleno de caldo de pollo y tostadas.

La buena mujer dejó la bandeja en manos de su hija y se sentó a su lado silenciosamente. Saeko sabía que Natsuki hablaría cuando se sintiera lista para hacerlo, así que ella no preguntaría nada que la chica no quisiera contarle.

Natsuki devoró la comida en poco tiempo, estaba realmente hambrienta, a pesar de que se sintiera terrible por todo lo ocurrido. Cuando terminó de comer su madre la acuñó en su regazo como si fuese una niña pequeña. Pasaron algunos minutos así, la chica ya se sentía con ganas de contarle a su madre lo ocurrido y así lo hizo.

Saeko escuchó atentamente a su hija sin pronunciar palabra. Ninguna madre está preparada jamás para escuchar que su hija está enamorada de otra chica, pero Saeko confiaba en que había sido una buena madre, sabía que esa chica que ella crió era capaz de decidir por si misma lo mejor para sí, y si era feliz ella también lo sería.

Pero en este momento su pequeña estaba sufriendo y mucho, había cometido un error y confiaba en que si la otra chica era lo suficientemente inteligente y la quería de verdad lograrían arreglar las cosas y así se lo hizo saber.

-Ojalá madre, pero no lo se, estaba tan dolida y la entiendo pero si me da una segunda oportunidad yo… -no pudo contener el llanto.

-Está bien Natsuki, está bien. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo es ella?

-Es… es –emitiendo un sonoro suspiro –simplemente perfecta.

Y así siguieron hablando madre e hija, un poco más animadas, Natsuki no estaba muy segura de si sería perdonada pero hablar con su madre siempre era un consuelo.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**Notas:** Uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Mai Hime, es sin duda Nao, lamento haberla hecho tan despreciable en mi otro fic (aunque me gusta el resultado); así que quise redimirla un poco en este XD me encanta su cinismo.

En fin, vaticiné una noche movida y si que lo fue (lo siento, pero no suelo extenderme con las escenas íntimas), ahora se viene lo feo y dramático. Espero haber transmitido lo que quería en este capítulo, para el que sigue pronostico más drama. Ni modo, como buena latinoamericana me faltaba escribir un culebrón XD

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Ascoeur:  Complacida ;) comenzó el drama. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

Ian.23: Me diste una idea, luego lo comentaré jeje. Gracias por el apoyo :)

Amane19: u.u espero que no llores, pero al menos Nat no quedó contra la pared sólo Natsuki jajaja XD ok, mal chiste. Gracias por tus comentarios, un abrazo.

Natzuki-Rukia: Gracias por los ánimos ;) mmm el fic en sí es corto, pero creo que todo quedará bien explicado.

Tata2060: No no, Shizuru nunca tuvo dos frentes (bueno si tiene dos muy buenos frentes XD) pero nunca se interesó por Nat. Gracias por comentar.

Valery: Gracias y si, el fic está todo escrito. Espero publicarlo pronto pero dejando un margen de tiempo. Saludos!

Natsuru: Me agrada leer eso :) gracias, ya falta poco para saber en qué queda todo.

Marcedhampir777: Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar y por tus palabras :)


	5. La resurrección del ave fénix

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.**

**

* * *

**

**Princesa azul a domicilio.**

**Capítulo 5: La resurrección del ave fénix**

Tres chicas estaban sentadas en una banca del campus universitario, dos pelirrojas y una morena, ésta última caminaba de un lado al otro y hablaba al mismo tiempo, mientras las otras la observaban.

-Van tres semanas y nada que aparece por la universidad, incluso he esperado fuera de su edificio por horas. Sólo he visto entrar y salir a esa amiga suya, Haruka. –Natsuki hablaba con sus amigas, se notaba realmente preocupada, estaba ojerosa como sino hubiese dormido bien en días.

-Akane me ha dicho que Shizuru no quiere saber de nadie, ninguna de sus otras amigas ha podido verla o hablarle. Como dices, Haruka es quien las mantiene informadas de su estado. De igual forma Akane no quiso decirme mucho, creo que desconfía de mí por ser amiga tuya, pero está igual de preocupada por Shizuru. Dice que ella siempre ha sido reservada con sus cosas pero nunca hasta este punto.

-Entonces tengo que hablar con Haruka, tengo que saber de Shizuru, no puedo seguir así.

-Créeme Natsuki, no creo que sea buena idea que hables con esa chica. –explicaba Nao.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó la morena.

-Porque tendríamos luego que ir a la morgue a reconocer tu cadáver y la idea no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Esa rubia te asesinaría nada más verte, no te daría oportunidad de abrir la boca siquiera.

-Es raro que diga esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Nao.

-No me interesa y si me mata tal vez sería lo mejor. Tengo que verla, necesito saber de Shizuru, sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido.

-Vaya, el amor el amor. –ironizaba.

-Nao, ya deja de molestarla.

Nao y Mai estaban igual de preocupadas por su amiga (sólo que la primera lo disimulaba mejor), todo el tiempo había estado aparentando fortaleza. La verdad era que no estaba durmiendo ni comiendo bien, se saltaba las clases, faltaba al trabajo por ir a hacer guardia al edificio de la castaña, andaba distraída y triste.

Mientras las dos pelirrojas trataban de hacer entrar en razón a Natsuki, vieron un grupo numeroso de personas aproximándose bastante emocionados.

-Vaya, parece que murió algún profesor odiado –decía Nao con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

-Lo que sea, pero ahí viene Haruka, iré a hablarle de una vez. Quizá con toda esta gente se contenga de asesinarme. –Natsuki se levantó, pero casi al instante sintió una mano en su hombro.

-No creo que sea necesario que hables con Haruka para saber de Shizuru.

-Mai, no quiero seguir discutiendo, ya les dije que hablaré con Haruka.

-No, Mai no te lo dice por eso, mira a quién siguen las masas. –dijo señalando hacia la muchedumbre.

Natsuki casi sufre un colapso al ver aparecer a Shizuru, sonriente y deslumbrante, caminando por el campus como si fuese la pasarela de algún desfile de modas. Haruka iba a su lado con cara de guardaespaldas de Britney Spears, también la acompañaban Midori y Yukino. Además, la seguían al menos treinta personas entre chicos y chicas que la saludaban y le daban la bienvenida.

La castaña les dedicaba sonrisas y tenía gestos amables, en especial con las chicas, esto incomodó a la morena que la miraba tan fijamente que empezaban a dolerle los ojos.

Detallándola, se veía un poco más delgada y algo pálida, su forma de vestir era bastante más… provocativa. Llevaba puesta una minifalda negra, un top marrón que resaltaba su busto, una chaqueta negra que hacía juego con la falda y botas de cuero con tacón de aguja. También usaba lentes oscuros, se notaba que la luz del sol le incomodaba mucho, seguramente por todo el tiempo que pasó encerrada.

Shizuru y su séquito pasaron justo enfrente de Natsuki, sin siquiera reparar en ella, fue como si ella no estuviese ahí. Esto hirió profundamente a la morena que seguía con la vista a su amada.

-Natsuki, cierra la boca o te tragarás algún pájaro. –pero la morena no reaccionaba, Nao volteó a mirar a Mai como preguntándole qué hacer.

-Ven Natsuki, ya has comprobado que, al menos de salud, está más que bien. –dijo Mai tomándola por el brazo.

-Si-si. –dejándose llevar mansamente.

Un rato después, en casa de Mai, las chicas seguían conversando.

-Natsuki, es obvio que se vistió así, te ignoró y estaba tan sonriente con sus fans para hacerte sentir mal y celosa. –habló Nao.

-Empieza a preocuparme estar de acuerdo con ella, pero tiene razón la araña, eso fue una especie de venganza.

-¿Pues saben qué? –preguntó Natsuki firmemente.

-¿Qué? –en coro y emocionadas.

-Le funcionó. –después estrellaba la frente contra la mesa y se quedó así mucho rato.

Mai y Nao no pudieron sino bajar la cabeza con una gota resbalando por sus sienes.

Si Natsuki pensaba que lo peor del mundo era que Shizuru la ignorara y ahora recibiera de buena gana a sus muchos admiradores, no había visto más que la punta del iceberg. Las semanas siguientes la castaña era vista por los pasillos de la universidad y por las calles de la ciudad, cada día con un acompañante distinto. No hacía distinción entre chicos y chicas, Akane le contaba a Mai que ahora la hija de Kyoto se dedicaba a la vida nocturna, organizando salidas y fiestas.

Esto, lejos de alegrar a sus amigas, las tenía más que preocupadas, sólo Midori parecía disfrutar del nuevo estilo de vida de la castaña. Haruka por su parte se había convertido en la sombra de su amiga, intentando siempre cuidar de ella. Esto no hacía muy feliz a Yukino que, a pesar de entender la situación y conocer de sobra los sentimientos de la rubia, no podía quedarse impasible mirando como su amiga arruinaba su vida y de paso arrastraba a Haruka y Midori con ella (aunque en el caso de esta última no hubiera mucho que salvar).

Un día que Mai, Nao y Natsuki se encontraban, como todas las tardes, en la casa de Mai fueron sorprendidas por una visita muy especial.

-Buenas tardes Mai. –habló una joven de cabello marrón.

-Buenas. –saludaba tímidamente la otra chica.

-Akane, Yukino ¿qué hacen aquí? –sorprendida.

-Mai, ¿está tu amiga Natsuki contigo?

-Si, pasen adelante.

Ambas chicas entraron y se sentaron donde les indicó la pelirroja, luego ésta llamó a Natsuki quien bajó las escaleras acompañada por Nao.

-Iré por algo de tomar. –dijo Mai, al volver con algunos refrigerios, dio inicio a la conversación.

-Le pedí a Akane que me trajera para hablar con Natsuki porque estamos muy preocupadas por nuestras amigas. Shizuru se está autodestruyendo y está arrastrando a Haruka y Midori con ella. Sabemos lo que pasó entre ustedes. –Natsuki bajó la mirada bastante apenada.

-Shizuru es más frágil de lo que parece. Desde que la conocemos mantiene a la gente a cierta distancia, incluso a nosotras sus amigas de toda la vida. –hablaba Akane. –te dejó entrar a su vida y confió en ti como nunca antes había hecho con nadie, es normal que se sintiera tan herida por tu engaño. –la morena se sintió aún peor.

-Haruka y Midori han estado cuidándola para que no cometa alguna estupidez. Bueno, al menos Haruka la cuida. –explicaba Yukino, Akane y ella suspiraron resignadas imaginando a Midori bailando ebria sobre una mesa.

-Natsuki, queremos saber si tú amas realmente a Shizuru. –los ojos de la morena respondieron por ella.

-La amo con todo mi corazón. –dijo quebrándosele la voz.

-Queremos que Natsuki y Shizuru arreglen las cosas. Ella te ama profundamente, no estaría en ese estado sino fuese así. –Natsuki levantó la mirada, esperanzada. –Con la promesa de que la tratarás bien y nunca más la lastimarás.

-Lo prometo… no, lo juro.

-Así que hemos ideado un plan. Para ello debemos unir fuerzas. –la joven se arreglaba los lentes dejando ver un brillo malicioso en su mirar.

Esa noche Shizuru había quedado con un grupo para verse en el pub de moda. Estaba con sus amigas en su apartamento para arreglarse, Midori se miraba al espejo y al otro lado de la sala, se encontraba Haruka, quien lanzaba miradas de reproche a la mayor de sus amigas. Entendía (aunque no apoyaba) la manera de actuar de Shizuru, pero le molestaba que Midori sólo se dedicase a disfrutar en lugar de intentar ayudarla.

Del cuarto salió la castaña, tenía puesto un vestido color violeta con un corte bajo en la espalda y un escote sexy pero sin ser vulgar, sandalias altas color dorado y accesorios varios. Era una dulce tentación para cualquiera, transpiraba sex appeal. Haruka presintió que sería una noche muy larga, con esa indumentaria atraería a más de un buitre.

-Oye _Bubuzuke_, creo que deberíamos ir a algún restaurante lindo, pasar una velada tranquila y volver temprano, recuerda que estamos entre semana y mañana tengo una prueba importante.

-Ara ara, si Haruka tiene que presentar mañana, debería estar en casa estudiando. Puedes irte, estaremos bien Midori y yo –dijo y luego mostró una de sus sonrisas prefabricadas.

Haruka volteó a ver a Midori que se estaba metiendo unos kleenex en el brasier.

-No, me quedaré acá con ustedes, no dejaré que me culpen si les pasa algo malo.

-Aaaaah, Haruka es una pesada. Vamos, tienes que soltarte un poco como lo hace Shizuru. –decía la mayor.

-_Que nochecita la que me espera._ –pensó la rubia, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Yukino. –Hola, Yukino.

-_Haruka-chan, tenemos un plan para hacer que Shizuru vuelva a ser la de antes, ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarnos? Sino puedes hablar con libertad sólo di si o no._ –escuchaba la vocecita de su amiga.

Haruka lo meditó, quizá ayudar a Shizuru significaría traicionar su confianza, no estaba muy segura de hacerlo pero en ese momento habló Midori.

-¡Miren chicas! Traje una botella de sake, podremos tomar algo antes de irnos a la fiesta ¡wuju! –la miró sonriente.

-Iré por unos vasos. –respondió la castaña.

-¿Bebes Haruka? –preguntaba la mayor de sus amigas bamboleando la botella frente suyo.

-¡SI! –gritó al teléfono Haruka.

-¿Ves? ¡Ese es el espíritu Haruka! –le dijo Midori pensando que la rubia se dirigía a ella.

–_Dime qué debo hacer_ –susurró.

_-Bien, tienes que llevar a Shizuru a este lugar… _

Haruka memorizó la dirección y luego colgó la llamada. Por suerte, Midori y Shizuru estaban muy ocupadas brindando como para interesarse en ella.

En tanto que, las cuatro chicas dentro del auto aguardaban expectantes a que Yukino finalizara la llamada. Sobretodo Natsuki, quien era un mar de nervios.

-Perfecto, Haruka-chan accedió a ayudarnos, aunque… pensé que sería más difícil convencerla. –habló cerrando su celular aún algo extrañada.

-¿Estaba con Shizuru? –preguntó Natsuki.

-Si, escuché su voz en algún momento.

-Todas se alegraron y emprendieron el viaje. –la misma Yukino conducía.

-Natsuki, ¿ya pensaste lo que le dirás a Shizuru? –preguntó Mai.

-No, creo que en ese momento, dejaré que mi corazón le hable.

-No es que quiera asustarte, pero Shizuru estará muy enojada cuando descubra que fue llevada a ese lugar bajo engaño, no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar, será mejor que pienses qué le dirás. –aconsejaba Akane.

-Quizá sólo deban tener sexo. –dijo la pelirroja como la cosa más normal del mundo.

-¡NAO! –gritaron todas.

Natsuki ahora estaba mucho más nerviosa, pero seguiría sus instintos, sabía que su amada estaría enojada y que quizá ni querría hablar con ella, pero confiaba que podrían arreglar las cosas o al menos lograr que Shizuru dejara de comportarse como lo estaba haciendo.

_Continuará_…

* * *

**Notas:** Midori, tal y como su personaje en Mai Hime, es alguien inmaduro y poco confiable. No es que sea mala, simplemente evade las responsabilidades.

¿Logrará Natsuki hablar con Shizuru y convencerla de que la perdone? Ya estamos a un paso nada más del final de esta historia. Espero que me sigan acompañando y dejen sus comentarios, me divierte mucho leerlos y me animan.

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

Ascoeur: Si, lo dicho, me faltaba escribir un culebrón XD

Amane19: jajaja si, la verdad que pobre, como la pone a sufrir Shizuru (Shizuru, eh no yo XD)

Natzuki-Rukia: Si, lástima, aunque creo que en otro momento no habría tenido la misma fuerza y drama… si, soy medio mala con Natsuki.

Ian.23: Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo. La idea la verán pronto, espero.

Natshiro: Gracias :) hago lo que puedo.

Natsuru: Guardemos la esperanza de que Shizuru la perdonará, aunque es difícil recuperar la confianza en alguien que nos ha engañado.

Pinkpollita: Hola, pues no se, estaba yo muy tranquila una tarde escribiendo un oneshot de otra pareja yuri y ese escrito me dio la idea de otro oneshot para ShizNat que terminó en un fic corto. Me alegra que vaya gustando, gracias por comentar.


	6. Lo que mal empieza…

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.**

**Notas: Y esta historia llegó a su final. Gracias a quienes la leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios, fue divertido escribir algo un poquito diferente y así despejar ideas.**

**

* * *

**

**Princesa azul a domicilio.**

**Capítulo 6: Lo que mal empieza…**

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio y luego dejaron a Natsuki en aquel lugar, un depósito abandonado ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad. Ellas escondieron el auto y esperaron cerca de ahí a que apareciera Haruka con Shizuru.

Entretanto, en el apartamento de la chica de Kyoto, Midori ya estaba tan ebria que se quedó dormida en mitad de la sala. Por suerte, la castaña sólo había bebido un trago de sake.

-_Bubuzuke_, será mejor irnos, Midori no creo que despierte pronto.

-Shizuru observaba como su amiga comenzaba a roncar sonoramente y balbucear cosas entre sueños.

-Ara ara, creo que Haruka tiene razón. Vamos, seguro que ya me espera Nina… ¿o era Tomoe?… no, creo que hoy vería a Arika… Bah, da igual, todas son lindas y están locas por mí. –la rubia puso los ojos en blanco para luego salir y subirse al auto.

Haruka condujo por donde Yukino le había indicado, Shizuru estaba tan distraída últimamente que no prestaba atención a nada, no fue sino hasta que la rubia detuvo el auto que notó que no estaban en el local donde habían quedado.

-Haruka, ¿por qué nos detuvimos en este lugar?

-Quedé en pasar primero a recoger algo, un encargo de mi padre. –fue lo único que se le ocurrió inventar.

-Bueno, date prisa, no me gusta este sitio y comienza a hacer frío. –dijo ajustándose el abrigo.

-No puedes quedarte aquí sola, no es seguro, ven conmigo. –Shizuru puso cara de fastidio, pero accedió a salir del vehículo.

La chica caminó con Haruka hasta la entrada del depósito, cuatro chicas observaban ocultas entre las sombras, la rubia dejó pasar primero a su amiga. Shizuru se extrañó al no ver más que cajas de madera, tubos y materiales de construcción en desuso. Una vez dentro, percibió un aroma muy familiar.

-_Que curioso, huele al perfume que usó Natsuki aquella vez. _–pensó.

Súbitamente Shizuru se dio cuenta de por qué estaba en ese lugar. Al girarse para huir de ahí, vio como la puerta se cerraba violentamente.

-Lo siento _Bubuzuke_, pero en serio que mi prueba de mañana es importante. Espero que resuelvan las cosas, adiós.

-¡HARUKA! ¡No me dejes aquí! –golpeando la puerta -¡Haruka te ayudaré a estudiar! ¡Presentaré la prueba por ti! ¡No te vayas!

-¿Tanto te desagrada quedarte sola conmigo? –habló Natsuki, saliendo de detrás de las cajas de mayor tamaño.

A Natsuki le resultó increíble ver a Shizuru tan fuera de sí, pero no podía negar que incluso en esa situación se veía bellísima. De hecho, estaba tan bien arreglada que quitaba el aliento. Se alegró bastante de que, al menos por esta noche, sólo ella podría admirarla.

-¡HARUKAAAAAA! –pero recibió como respuesta el sonido de dos autos que se alejaban a toda velocidad. Entonces, cayó en cuenta que había estado gritando y golpeando como loca la puerta del depósito. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y fue a sentarse sobre una de las cajas más pequeñas, un tanto avergonzada.

-Y bien, creo que nos dejarán aquí un buen rato. –decía Natsuki, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Shizuru miraba hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba la morena, como si observara lo más interesante del mundo. Pero la chica de ojos verdes no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Shizuru, se que no quieres verme y que tal vez me odies…pero tus amigas están muy preocupadas por ti y…

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –interrumpiendo.

-¿No es obvio? Vine porque también estoy preocupada, quiero saber que estas bien así no puedas perdonarme, eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien, no lo abandonas cuando más te necesita –Shizuru la miró.

-Ara ara, Natsuki se preocupa por mí, que linda, pero no lo necesito –sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Crees que puedes confiar con esa gente con la que te estás juntando? Sólo quieren usarte.

-Natsuki es algo lenta, no ha notado que soy yo quien los usa a ellos. Por supuesto que quieren algo de mí, todo el mundo quiere algo de mí.

-Aunque no lo veas y te niegues aceptarlo, te estás destruyendo.

-Habla la persona que me destruyó, no me hagas reír.

-Se que hice mal, te suplico me perdones, no puedo vivir sin ti. Me siento fatal por no estar a tu lado, duele demasiado porque… ¡estoy enamorada de ti! –soltó al fin.

-Cuando amas a alguien no lo engañas, no traicionas su confianza, no creo en ese amor que me profesas. No me interesa y no quiero verte ni hablarte, quiero seguir disfrutando de las fiestas. Hoy tenía una cita, sabes, y la has arruinado. –estas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de la morena. Sintió celos de que su Shizuru se hubiese puesto así de guapa para alguien más y encima de todo que dudara de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Eres alguien que juzga severamente a los demás sin darles oportunidad de redimirse. Es que claro, la perfecta Shizuru nunca se equivoca, ¿cierto? –hablaba intentando contener las lágrimas. -prefieres evadir la realidad, está bien, quédate con ese montón de hipócritas chupa medias. No te importa que tus amigas estén cayendo en el mismo hueco que tu por cuidarte, ¡eres una egoísta! Si, cometí un error, ¡lo acepto! pero nunca negaré mi amor por ti, eso es muy real y no te permito que lo dudes.

Shizuru quedó de piedra al escuchar a Natsuki hablarle así.

-Ahora soy yo la que quiere salir de aquí. –dijo la morena que se notaba muy enojada y dolida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó al mirar a la morena trepar por un par de cajas, intentando alcanzar la ventana que estaba a varios metros de altura. –baja de ahí, puedes caerte.

Pero la morena no le hizo el menor caso.

-Si tanto te molesta mi presencia cerca de ti, entonces te haré el favor de largarme, luego podrás avisar para que vengan a sacarte. –la chica seguía trepando, ahora intentaba apoyarse en una vieja tubería.

-Natsuki, en serio, baja de ahí. No van a dejarnos encerradas toda la vida, ya vendrán por nosotras. –ahora se había acercado hasta quedar justo debajo de donde estaba la morena.

En un momento la chica perdió el equilibrio y por un segundo Shizuru sintió como si alma se le fuera a salir por la boca.

-¡Natsuki! –gritó aterrada.

Por suerte, el ruedo del pantalón se le enganchó de unas vigas que sobresalían y la morena quedó colgada de cabeza, aún lejos del suelo.

-No te muevas, iré por ti. –gritaba la castaña.

Entonces, se quitó los tacones y rasgó su vestido a la altura de la pierna, para poder tener más movilidad. Con mucha agilidad fue subiendo hasta ayudar a la morena a incorporarse y desenganchar su pantalón. Luego ambas bajaron, Shizuru no pudo evitarlo, en lo que tocaron el suelo le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

-¡Eso por casi matarte! -Y luego le asestó un segundo golpe. –¡Eso por ser una idiota! –Natsuki no respondió a los golpes, se quedó ahí sin decir ni hacer nada. Luego la castaña comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a ella.

Esa mañana, seis chicas se encontraban desayunando en el restaurante de costumbre, en medio de una animada charla.

-¿Habrá sobrevivido alguna? –preguntó Akane y todas suspiraron.

-Espero que la _Bubuzuke_ vuelva en sí, no estoy hecha para la vida nocturna. Y si llego a fallar en alguna asignatura, seré yo misma quien la asesine.

-Espero que no tenga que ser así Haruka-chan. –Yukino le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Bah, yo se que tendré que hacer cursos intensivos en verano, así que qué más da. Aunque deseo que Shiz acepte que está loca por su princesa azul juju. –hablaba Midori que llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros y bebía café negro para apaciguar la resaca.

-¿Creen que ya deberíamos ir por ellas? –preguntó dudosa Mai.

-Nah, démosles más tiempo, quizá ya se arreglaron y ahora estén teniendo sex…

-¡NAO! –gritaron todas. Pero coincidieron en dejarlas solas un rato más.

Mientras tanto en el depósito, las chicas seguían abrazadas. La morena estaba despierta, pero no quería mover un músculo, quería quedarse así para siempre.

-_Te amo tanto, por favor perdóname, se que todo lo hago mal pero incluso escalaría el Monte Fuji a cambio de tu perdón._ –susurró.

-Natsuki, ¿qué piensas que pasará ahora con nosotras? –preguntó la castaña, aún sin abrir los ojos y sin romper el abrazo.

-Tu-tu, ¿desde cuándo estás despierta? –preguntó sobresaltada y muy roja.

-No me dormí. –confesó la chica mientras abría los ojos y se soltaba del abrazo, Natsuki suspiró pesadamente.

-No lo se Shizuru, pero no puedes seguir como hasta ahora, no es bueno para ti.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Sabes, no quería pensar, por una vez en mi vida deseaba perder el control sin preocuparme por nada. Sólo me dejaba llevar.

-Yo se que perdí tu confianza por completo y que quizá nunca vuelvas a creer en mi o a quererme. Pero por favor, ya no te sigas haciendo daño. Yo saldré de tu vida si eso te hace feliz.

-Que Natsuki salga de mi vida no me haría feliz, después de todo en estos meses no se ha borrado lo que siento –los ojos de Natsuki brillaron al escuchar esas palabras -pero he perdido la fe en ti y es algo en lo que debemos trabajar.

-Tienes razón pero, si me lo permites, daré lo mejor de mí para poder reparar el daño que hice y volver a ganarme tu confianza.

-Eso, se verá... Natsuki… haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera, incluso escalar el Monte Fuji ¿cierto?

La morena se sonrojó y además puso una expresión de susto muy cómica.

-Si-si así lo quieres, ¡lo haré! –dijo totalmente convencida.

La castaña que hasta el momento había estado muy seria, sonrió sincera y el corazón de la morena se apresuró a responder golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho.

_-Después de todo, yo también te amo Natsuki -_dijo para sí.

Un poco más tarde llegaron las chicas, minutos antes, habían llevado a cabo un mini torneo de Jaken-pon* para ver quién de ellas tenía la tarea de liberarlas, la "afortunada" resultó ser Mai. Al comprobar que Mai no fue asesinada por Shizuru, las demás la siguieron. La escena que presenciaron no fue tan sangrienta (o lujuriosa) como esperaban, pero si notaron algunos detalles.

Natsuki estaba sentada en el suelo, con ambas mejillas enrojecidas a causa del par de bofetadas que le propinó la castaña. Shizuru se hallaba un poco separada de la morena, sentada de piernas cruzada sobre una caja, su hermoso vestido estaba rasgado hasta un poco más arriba del muslo, en otro contexto habría sido una imagen bastante sexy. Ninguna de las presentes se atrevió a decir o preguntar nada en ese momento. Subieron a los autos y regresaron a la ciudad.

El tiempo era el único que podría decir en qué acabaría esta historia…

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

(*)Juego de "piedra, papel o tijeras" japonés.

**Más notas:** Me siento realizada jajaja. Ya sólo resta publicar un pequeño epílogo y habré cerrado esta historia. Siento si esperaban una reconciliación más "ardiente" Bueno, acá las respuestas a sus lindos comentarios.

**Respuestas a los comentarios**:

Amane19: Jajaja un buen lemon, no es mi especialidad u.u (pero prometo practicar XD), además, en ese momento no me parecería muy propicio. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir esta historia desde el inicio.

Ian.23: Muchas gracias de verdad por tus comentarios, me han animado. Nao es genial, sinceramente disfruto mucho escribiendo sus diálogos.

Dragon Hearth: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te gustara esta historia, a mi tampoco me gustan demasiado esas donde Shizuru es la que ama sola y #sufrecomomariana viendo a Natsuki de lejos jeje. Ah y tranqui, me tomé un respiro de la otra historia, pero ya pronto espero actualizarla.

Siari: Es cierto, Natsuki tiene ese punto a su favor, le salvó la vida. Aunque hay que entender la posición de Shizuru, perder la fe en alguien a quien le has dado tanto duele mucho. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia.

Natsuru: Muchísimas gracias a ti también por seguirme y comentar. Claro que espero seguir con otras historias, otro fic largo que vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo (aunque no será ShizNat) y por supuesto terminar con mi otro fanfic.


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise y/o sus autores.**

**Princesa azul a domicilio.**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo  
**

Una tarde de viernes, seis amigas estaban reunidas en el café de siempre conversando y poniéndose al día con sus vidas.

- ¿Y Natsuki aceptó? -preguntaba la más joven.

-Si Akane, fue la principal condición que Shizuru le puso, volver a empezar sólo como amigas –respondía Mai amablemente.

-Es increíble que aceptara volver al celibato…

-¡NAO!

-Bueno, bueno, no se estresen. –sonreía maliciosamente la pelirroja, que para variar jugaba con su celular.

-Haruka tu debes saber algo más, Shizuru seguro te habrá contado, ¿no? –preguntaba Midori.

-Lo siento, mis labios están "avasallados". –todas miraron a Yukino esperando la traducción de lo que había querido decir la rubia, ya estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo.

-Sellados Haruka-chan. –corregía con su vocecita y luego se escuchó un aaaaaah general.

-Eso quiere decir que si sabes algo –miraba fijamente Midori.

-Eso quiere decir, que te metas en tus propios asuntos –cortaba la rubia.

-Mejor hagan silencio, ahí viene Shizuru –habló Mai.

Todas comenzaron a silbar y mirar hacia los lados "disimuladamente". Shizuru llegó un tanto agitada, raro en ella, pero conservaba su elegancia y buen ánimo.

-Hola chicas, siento el retraso pero tenía que entregar algunos informes en la universidad. –dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

Habían pasado los días, las semanas y los meses. La castaña había regresado a "la senda del bien", volvió a ser una estudiante modelo, dejó la vida nocturna y empezó a rechazar pretendientes uno a uno. Era nuevamente la Shizuru de siempre y sus amigas, en especial cierta morena de ojos verdes, estaban más que felices.

-No te preocupes, igual tenemos que esperar por Natsuki, al parecer también se le hizo tarde –explicaba Akane.

-Ara ara, que casualidad. –dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo jadeante. La morena se sentaba y quitaba su bebida a Nao.

-¡Ey! Eso era mío. –protestaba la pelirroja, mientras veía como su amiga bebía sin pausa el contenido del vaso.

-Estaba entregando el último paquete del día, pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo y entrarían a ver la película sin mí –dijo, recuperando el aliento.

-Tranquila Natsuki, también esperábamos a Shizuru que acaba de llegar. –decía Mai.

-¿En serio? Vaya, que suerte –la morena y la castaña cruzaron miradas cómplices.

-Natsuki, ¿estás mal de la garganta? –preguntaba Mai curiosa.

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –con expresión de extrañeza.

-No, por nada. – mientras le arreglaba un poco la bufanda a su amiga.

La morena no dijo nada, pero sonrió agradecida a su amiga.

Después de pagar la cuenta, todas se levantaron y fueron a disfrutar de una tarde de cine.

-Parece que a veces, lo que mal empieza puede terminar bien, ¿no lo crees Haruka? –preguntaba mientras veía como la castaña y la morena se tomaban de la mano.

-Así parece Mai.

_Una hora antes, en otro lugar…_

Dos cuerpos se estremecían al contacto uno del otro, amándose entre las sábanas, entregándose todo en cada beso, en cada caricia y en cada mirada. Se conocían de memoria, no había un lugar de la anatomía de una que la otra no supiera cómo tocar y hacer vibrar.

Seguían en lo suyo hasta que inevitablemente una de ellas miró ese aparato creado por algún inconsciente, que lleva por nombre reloj, y sirve para agobiar a la gente.

-¡Es tarde, nos matarán! –dijo sobresaltándose.

-¿Qué importa? yo quiero estar así un poco más –decía la castaña abrazándola por la espalda.

-Lujuriosa, anda vístete. Y si importa, porque no deben sospechar nada ¿recuerdas? Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar.

-Natsuki es muy mala, pero está bien, aunque creo que va siendo hora de contarles. –dijo besándole la espalda y levantándose para recolectar la ropa que había quedado esparcida por la habitación. – ¿Natsuki?

-Dime –levantando la mirada.

-Te amo -después de muchos meses, al fin estuvo lo suficientemente segura de los sentimientos de la morena, si es que alguna vez lo dudó, y de su lealtad. Podía decírselo sin temor alguno.

-También te amo Shizuru. –ambas sonrieron tontamente, como sólo lo hacen los enamorados.

Antes de salir rumbo a la ducha, volteó a ver a su amante dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

-Por cierto Nat-su-ki, siento lo de tu cuello, no me pude resistir. Y será mejor que lo cubras ya se empieza a notar.

-¿QUÉ?

* * *

**Notas:** Ahora sí, esta historia se acabó, espero que la hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios. Insisto gente, el lemon no es lo mío pero traté de dejarles una buena imagen para que usen la imaginación XD. Tampoco podía dejar la historia sin que Shizuru dijera "te amo" a Natsuki.

El próximo proyecto que tengo en mente es de Sailor moon, pero tomará su tiempo, la prioridad es continuar mi otro fanfic de ShizNat.

Disculpen que no les responda como siempre pero, doy gracias infinitas por sus comentarios y apoyo en el capítulo final a: **Tata2060, Siari, Natzuki-rukia, Amane19, Jaz, Ian.23**

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
